Problem: Jason built a rectangular tool shed that is $8$ meters wide and has an area of $96$ square meters. What is the length of Jason's tool shed?
Solution: Area is the amount of space a flat shape fills. $\text{Area of a rectangle} = \text{width} \times \text{length}$ The ${\text{area}}$ of the rectangle is ${96}$ square meters and the ${\text{width}}$ is ${8}$ meters. $\ell\,$ $\ell\,$ $$ $8\text{ m}$ $8\text{ m}$ $96\text{ meters}^2$ $\begin{aligned} {\text{area}} &= {\ell}\times{w}\\\\ {96} &= {\ell}\times{8}\\\\ {96}\div8&={\ell} \end{aligned}$ The length of the tool shed is ${12}$ meters.